1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell region display control device, method, and non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program for displaying a result of the evaluation of a cell colony using a cell image obtained by imaging the cell colony.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of imaging pluripotent stem cells such as ES cells, iPS cells, and STAP cells, differentiation-induced cells, or the like using a microscope and evaluating the culture state of cells by ascertaining the features of the image has been proposed.
For example, WO2011/161962A has proposed a method of acquiring the degree of circularity of a cell colony in a cell image and evaluating the cell colony based on the degree of circularity. In addition, JP2013-201909A has proposed a method of extracting a colony region from a cell image and evaluating the state of the colony region.
Here, in the cell culturing process described above, for example, for the purpose of passage, a picking operation of picking up a cell colony or a part of the cell colony by cutting out the cell colony or the part of the cell colony may be performed.
When performing such a picking operation, it is necessary to accurately specify cells to be picked up. However, since a cell itself is transparent, it may be difficult to specify a target cell just by observing a cell image captured by, for example, a bright field microscope or a phase contrast microscope.
Therefore, for example, JP2011-196867A has proposed a method of specifying a target cell in a bright field image using a fluorescent image by capturing a bright field image of a cell colony using a bright field microscope and capturing a fluorescent image of the cell colony using another microscope and by displaying the fluorescent image so as to be superimposed on the bright field image.
WO2011/004854A has proposed a method of specifying a target cell by providing a display unit below the installation place of a culture vessel and displaying the information of the target cell on the display unit.